I'm here for you
by thatkidlizzie
Summary: Rin & Shiemi are spending alittle more time with each other..
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story about Rin & Shiemi c;

I'll continue if you like it OR it gets lots of reviews.

I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST!

Enjoy (:

* * *

**Rin's POV;**

It was just a cold night, snowflakes dropping from the sky. I hated this type of weather.

"Ugh.. When will this night end.. "I say to myself. My twin brother, Yukio, just looked at me, and then looked away. "Wait a little long big brother. Hopefully, this weather will go away in about a few more days." He says. I sighed. As I rubbed my hands together to get some heat, I looked out the window. I saw a someone, someone I knew ..

'_Shiemi_' I thought. '_Why would she be out at this time, and out in this weather?_'

I got up from where I was sitting, grabbed my coat and my sword. As I was so close to leaving the dorm, Yukio asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out" I said, and just left him wondering where I'd be heading,

**Shiemi's POV;**

I couldn't sleep. The thinking kept me up.

I stepped outside for just a minute, to get some fresh air. I looked down at the garden.

Memories flooded in my head of my grandma.. how she took care of the garden.. and-and

I shook my head, closing my eyes shut. Trying to keep the tears from flooding.

'_I have to be strong.. For Grandma!' _

My train of thought was broken when I heard someone call my name.

"Shiemi!" It sounded familiar..

"Shiemi!" I turned around to see Rin walking towards were I was.

"Rin? .. What are you doing out at this time? " I asked, shocked to see him.

"Well, I saw you through my window and I got curious of why you were out here at this time.." Rin had a light pink blush across his cheeks (as always)

"O-oh.. I was just thinking. I couldn't sleep because of it. So, I came outside to get some air." I said, but I didn't look him in the eye. Instead, I just looked back at the garden.

"Whatchu thinking about? " Rin asked. Of course, I grinned, knowing Rin did care about me. But only as a friend.. that hurt..

" Things, but when I came out here, memories of my grandma and I flooded into my head." This time, I didn't close my eyes shut. All I did was look at Rin with a smile on my face.

**Rin's POV; **

I knew that smile was fake. I could tell. The way she usually smiled.. it was full of life, the smile I fell in love with when I first saw it..

I just looked at her, with this worried face. '_You can do this, Rin..'_ I thought to myself. I walked closer to Shiemi. Shiemi just looked at me with a confused expression.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight.

Oh man, did I love it. I've always wanted to do that. "R-rin? " Shiemi said, but I just ignored it. I didn't want to let go.

"It's okay, Shiemi. Everything will be okay. I'm here now.." I said, comforting her.

Of course, she tried to laugh it off, but it didn't work. She broke down in tears, in my arms..

After a couple of minutes of Shiemi crying, she fell asleep in my arms. I realized that it was almost morning.

" shit.." I muttered to myself. I looked at Shiemi, who was still asleep, looked so cute.

"If only you knew.." I pulled back some strands of hair behind her ear. Her face was pale, still beautiful, her pink lip, beautiful, her cute little nose, beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful, I couldn't help but..

Shiemi's mom came out and saw the two of us. "Ahh! M-mrs. Moriyama! I-t's not what it.. " She stopped me.

"It's okay. I'm glad she finally gotten some sleep.. " She smiled at Shiemi, then me. I was confused but I didn't question it. Mrs. Moriyama took Shiemi from me and took her inside.

"Rin, you should go home and get some rest, too. Oh and.." she paused. "Thank you"

I nodded. I walked away, with a huge smile on my face. I pinched myself, thinking it was all just a dream.

* * *

hope you liked it. c:

~Lizzie


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the views. (: (not alot but enough for me)

Here is chapter 2 :D

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO**** EXORCIST!**

Enjoy ! cx

* * *

**Rin's POV;**

I nodded. I walked away, with a huge smile on my face. I pinched myself, thinking it was all just a dream.

As I walked through the door of my dorm, Yukio was sleeping. So, it was peaceful.. and quiet. I laid down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
I thought to myself. Just thinking that I should try and win Shiemi's heart, she would be mine. That would make me so happy. _'But she will never go out with Satans son..'_

Of course, that hurt. She knew I was Satan's son, she knew Yukio was Satan's son. She knew everything. She's probably scared of me, scared that I will hurt her, or, even worse, burn her to death with my flames.

I want her to know that I wouldn't do that to her, never! I have full control of my flames, all thanks to my teacher, Shura Kirgakure.

But, I doubt that will change anything.. '_But it doesn't hurt to try, right?'_ That gave me a boost of confidence. I looked at the time _'1:00.. I should be going to bed'_

I was getting settled to go to sleep till I heard a loud banging noise on my door.

"Ugh.. Who could it be at this time.. " I groaned. I got up, opened my door to see Bon standing there. "What the he-" I couldn't finish because he grabbed me and dragged me out of my dorm.

He dragged me outside. He threw me up against the wall. "Ow ow ow.. What the hell, Bon! What was that for!?" I yelled at him, but not loud enough to wake anyone up. As I waited for his answer, I looked around to see Konekomaru, Shima, and the weird kid with the puppet..

"Your here because there are some things we would like to ask you. " Bon finally answered. '_What the hell? That sound nothing like Bon..' _I thought to myself, but I kept my mouth shut and just looked at him.

" You! Stand up!" The kids puppet spoke, I just ignored him. But, something was controlling me that forced me to stand. '_What the..'_ "Your Satans son, so your dangerous." He cut off my thoughts, "We are asking.. no, we are ordering you. We want you to open the gates to Gehenna." The puppet said. "That's impossible. Even if I'm Satan's son, I'm not dangerous!"

I heard him chuckle. "Well, learn. We would like to control this world with the demons from hell." "If I don't?" I asked.

"Then you say goodbye to that girl- what's her name? .. Shiemi? I'll kill her right in front of you, showing no mercy. But, if you do,then I'll spare you and your friends lives. If they get in the way, no mercy will be shown."

Yes, that pissed me off how he said that he wants to control the world, but what pissed me off even more is when he mentioned Shiemi's name. I would do it but, I won't. This is my home. I don't want it to be controlled by these filthy demons from hell. But, if I do, Shiemi and the others will be safe.

"You have a month to do it. Till then, you have better learned. " "He smiled then disappeared. What ever was contolling Bon, Konekomaru and Shima disappeared and left them on the floor. That gave me chills. I'm not scared.. or maybe I am. I looked around and frowned.

"I gotta carry them back.." This sucked.

* * *

**Next Morning..**

I did not get any sleep at all last night. My thoughts kept me up. As I opened the door to the True Cross Academy, I saw Izumo, Shiemi, Bon, Konekomaru, Shima and Yukio. I didn't immediately run up to them, I just slowly walked up to them. The first thing I noticed was Shiemi blushing. She looked so damn cute.

Bon snapped me from my fantasy by slapping the back of my head. "Ow! What the hell, Bon! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." He smiled. I smiled back. I knew from that moment that he's my friend. That made me happy.

Everyone laughed at us, then Bon and I started laughing. The memories from last night just suddenly disappeared.

**Shiemi's POV;**

As soon as I looked at Rin, who walked through the door, I felt my cheeks heat up. I'm super confused. Why.. Why am I blushing? I mean, he is just a friend, my good friend. But, why is my heart beating so fast every time I looked at him? I ignored the sudden feelings and just laughed at Bon and Rin for being dorks. Rin being so.. '_What am I thinking? He's just a friend' _The moment I thought that, my heart broke and it hurt.

Again, I just ignored the pain.

All of us went to the classroom to start our lesson. Yukio behind his desk, ready to teach. I sat in my regular seat next to Rin. I loved the way he smelled.. wait, what? I caught myself blushing again. I was looking down at the floor, my eyes locked at my shoes. I felt Rin looking at me, but I didn't bother to look up. I was.. nervous?

Then, I felt him look away. '_Is he feeling the same way as I am?'_ I thought. I doubt it. Why do I have to be so stupid..

**Yukio's POV; (just for this chapter.)**

I looked around, looking at every single one of my students. My eyes stopped when I looked at Rin and Shiemi. They weren't looking at eachother and they were both blushing.. '_I could have a little fun with this..' _I smirked. Everyone but Rin and Shiemi noticed.

They all looked at them and knew what I was about to do.

**Shiemi's POV; **

I didn't notice that Yukio was looking straight at us. That was until I heard him say "Partner up!" My head shot straight up and looked around. I noticed that everyone had a partner. I turned Rin's way, it seemed like he didn't have a partner.

All of a sudden, I gotten butterflies in my stomach. "U-um.. Rin?" I said, "will you be my partner?" I realized what I said and my cheeks got even warmer.

Rin's face lit up, "Yes, I-i would love to be your partner!" He said, showing me his smile. I smiled back.

"Your assignment is to make a model of your partner, or a painting of your partner." Yukio said.

Everyone had this confused look on their face. "Huh?" Izumo said.

"Yup. None of you can slack off to this beacuse it's due 2 weeks from now." Yukio continued. "Oh, and don't come till then, I'm alittle busy.." Yukio finished with a slight blush.

I heard Rin whisper to me, "It's cause he will be going with Shura.. on dates.." I giggled. I guess Yukio found love.

"So, I guess we will be spending lots of time with each other." I smiled. "Is it okay if I go to your dorm to start the assignment?" I ask, politely.

Once again, his face lit up, but his blush is noticeable. "S-sure, Shiemi! I'll see you tonight then?" I nodded. The bell rang for lunch, that's when I left Rin in the classroom.

**Rin's POV;**

I couldn't believe that I had the balls to tell Shiemi to start the assignment at my dorm, **_my_****_dorm_****.** My heart started to race fast as the day almost ended. But, I knew something was up because this was nothing related to slaying demons. '_What is Yukio up to?'_

As I was walking towards my dorm, I was planning to ask him why but, he wasn't there..

* * *

How was Chapter 2? c;

I hope you enjoyed it. 3

I'm already starting on Chapter 3.

~Lizzie


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3 c;

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO** EXORCIST.

* * *

**Rin's POV;**

As I was walking towards my dorm, I was planning to ask him why but, he wasn't there..

It didn't really bother me that my brother wasn't there, he never really is.

"Ahh.." I said to myself. I looked around and noticed that our dorm was pretty messy. "I should clean up before Shiemi gets here.." I started picking up some things, enough for it to look a decent clean, for Shiemi. As I just finished, I heard a knock on the door.

My heart started to race and my cheeks getting warmer. I opened the door to see Shiemi, standing there with a new style of clothes. She was wearing a big, baggy shirt and shorts. The shirt made it look like she wore nothing under, that made my heart beat faster.

Seeing her like that was.. wow. She was beautiful.

U-uhm.. Rin?" I didn't hear her. I was so memorized by the way she looked, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

**Shiemi's POV;**

I kept calling Rin but he wouldn't answer.

He was staring at something.. at me? That made my cheeks heat up, my heart beating fast.

"Rin?" he finally snapped away from what he was staring at and looked at me. I noticed a slight blush forming across his cheeks.

"S-Shiemi? Sorry, I was just.. uhm.. Would you like to come in?" He said, it sounded like he was going to tell me something, but didn't want to.

"Sure." I said with a warm smile, he smiled back. His smile was so warm and.. alive.

'_Why am I saying that about my friend?' _I thougt to myself while I walked inside.

'_Maybe.. maybe I.. like him?'_ I stopped in the middle of the room. "You look really good like that." Rin told me. That made my heart beat even faster than before and my cheeks turning red.

"It's not like you don't look good in your kimono or your school uniform! I-it's just you look good like that.." Rin said in a panic.

That made me laugh. I turn to face him to give him a warm smile. "Thank you, Rin." Yup, I like him.

**Rin's POV;**

Her smile was so cute. Her plump pink lips curving into a smile.. '_So cute'_ I thought to myself.

"S-so lets get started, shall we?" I couldn't help but stutter. This is embarrassing.

"Sure. Who will start first? You or me?" Shiemi said. "Well, first we need to get all the supplies for the assignment. Until then, we.. we can take turns to see who's better?" I tired to say without stuttering. It worked. Yeah, that sounds good."

"Awesome. So, will you start first? This is just a smaller version of what were going to get (supplies)." I handed her a paper and a pencil. I wanted to see how she drew, how she saw me as.

As I handed her the paper and pencil, I saw her trembling. "Shiemi? What's wrong?" I said, worried.

"I.. haven't drawn ever since my grandmother died.. so, I may be a little rusty." She gave me a weak, fake smile.

Without thinking, I went to her and hugged her tight. "It's alright Sheimi. I'm here." "R-rin.." I broke the embrace, looking into her green eyes. Her beautiful green eyes..

The next thing I knew was that our lips were connected.

**Shiemi's POV;**

I was in shock. Rin's lips were pressed up against mine. My eyes were still wide open, still in shock. But, they closed. By surprise, I kissed him back. My head was spinning, my heart was beating so fast that maybe Rin could hear it, I didn't want this kiss to end, but it had to.

Our lips parted and we both looked into each others eyes. Rin seemed like he didn't plan to do that.

He backed away, "I-i'm so sorry, Shiemi! I didn't.. I mean.. I.. I.." Rin said, trying to find the right words to say.

I turned super red and looked down. "It's okay Rin. I-I guess I should be going.." I ran out the door without looking back. My heart was still racing, I felt happiness.

'_My first kiss..' _I thought.

**Rin's POV;**

I could not believe I did that. My heart was racing, my face is red and.. I was happy. I kissed Shiemi. My tail was wagging like crazy.

A smile formed across my lips. At that moment, my younger twin brother walked in. "Bother?" Yukio said. All of sudden, the night that kid with the puppet came into my mind. My smile faded and my tail stopped wagging..

"Yukio, I need to ask you something."

**XXX**

Next morning ;

I was sitting near the water fountain, talking to Bon and Shima. Talking about boy stuff, usually who's stronger between me and Bon. "I can chant waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay faster than any monk can." Bon said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah? Well, I can kill more demons, more than you can ever do." I had a devious smile. This pissed him off, I just laughed. We started to argue.

As I turned around, I saw Shiemi. My heart raced and a slight pink blush going across my cheeks.

Shiemi just walked straight to the bench instead of coming toward I was, my eyes was following her. I didn't know that Bon and Shima were snickering by the way I was acting.

I just ignored them and decided to walk towards Shiemi.

"Hey, Shiemi. Listen.. about last night..- " "Goodmoring, Rin. Lets work hard on our assignment today." She cut me off and gave me a warm smile.

"Ah.. yeah.." _'why did she cut me off?'_ I thought. Hopefully later I'll ask her later. Maybe.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. (:

I would like to thank **Crystal Maiden **and her stories for giving lots of ideas for this chapter and the next chapter. c;

Chapter 4 will be up.. hopefully soon.

~Lizzie


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to make Chapter 4 .

This chapter will be a bit longer than the others.. (hopefully)

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO****EXORCIST.**

* * *

**Rin's POV;**

"Ah.. yeah.." _'why did she cut me off?'_ I thought. Hopefully later I'll ask her later. Maybe.

Time passed by, we headed to Shiemi's house. Shiemi and I were just sitting in the Gehenna Garden. Shiemi's eyes were glued to the paper in front of her. She looked up once in a while to get a better look, so that she can draw me.

I still don't understand this assignment.

As I was looking at the flowers, I noticed that Shiemi was blushing. '_Huh? '_ Why is she blushing? I thought for alittle bit. _'I'll play around with her for just a bit..'_ I had a devilish smile on my face.

"Hey, Shiemi. Are you thinking of me with no shirt on?" Her head shot straight up, her face more red. "If you want, I can take off my shirt, but just for you." I winked at her, slowly picking up my shirt.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no, Rin. I-I-I-I-I w-wasn't thinking o-of things like t-that! I-I s-swear!" She was stuttering so much, it was cute.

I just laughed at her, I put my shirt back down. "Calm down, Shiemi. I was kidding." It seemed like she calmed down alittle, since her face wasn't as red as before.

"O-oh.." Shiemi manged to say. "Hey! You jerk." She had this pouty look on her face, now I kinda felt bad.

"H-hey. I was just kidd-" She tackled me down. It caught me by surprise. "Gotcha."

**Shiemi's POV; **

I couldn't control my body. It just controlled itself!

"Gotcha." I said, with a smile on my face while I was on top of Rin.

Rin had this look on his face, he was both surprised and happy.

"Wow, Shiemi. I never seen this side of you before." Rin said, I blushed.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." I tried to get off of him, but he pulled me right back onto him. "Hey now, I didn't say I didn't like it." He gave me a warm smile

_'I can't take it anymore.' _I thought to myself. I leaned in and kissed him. It took me by surprise that I did that, but I did and i enjoyed it.

I didn't want it to end, but we broke the kiss. We both had a smile on our face.

"Ah, shit!" Rin said, I just looked at him with a surprised look. "What is it?"

"I'm so sorry, Shiemi. But, I have to go." As he said that, he got up and ran.

I'm confused, why would he do that? I mean, I know this morning I avoided his question, but why did he have to go?

I looked over to the paper that I drew on, it was Rin, staring at the flowers with a smile on his face. I gotta admit, it's not all bad. I only wished that Rin was able to see it. I picked up the paper to get a better look at it. '_I like you, Rin.' _I thought to myself, with a smile bigger than ever.

**Rin's POV;**

I ran as fast as I can to my dorm. Yukio is going to be so mad that I'm late, but for some reason, I didn't care. I was happy.

As I got to the dorm, Yukio just stood there. He did not look back to look at me. "You're late." "I kno-"

"Let's get started. We don't have much time." Yukio said in a very stern voice. "O-okay.." We headed to the roof.

"Okay so, in order to open the gates to hell, we have to draw a symbol." Yukio said, I nodded. I watched him as he drew a sun-like symbol on the floor. There was lines going through that circle. Like a star.

"After you draw that symbol, you have to get Konekomaru and/or Bon to chant the right spell to be able get the gates to appear. From there on out, you have to use your Kurikara to open the gates. But, beware Rin. You have to control what comes out of those gates once you open it."

I didn't really catch what he said, but all I know is; once I open the gates, everyone will be in danger, but my friends will be safe. I have to make a plan. _'What can I do?' _I thought of a plan to defeat that kid with a puppet. I believe I know his name. I think it's.. Takara?  
I believe that's it.

I was in really deep thought when my younger twin brother and I walked back to our dorm. I didn't realize Yukio was calling my name.

"Rin." I snapped back to reality and looked at Yukio. "Huh?"

"Don't worry, brother. I'll be there to help you." Yukio said, reassuring. "HA! Who said I needed your help? " I glared at him.

"Brother, these demons from hell are not like the ones on earth, so your going to be needing help."

"No, Yukio. I have to do this on my own. If I don't then.. Shiemi will.. will.." I couldn't bare the thought of loosing Shiemi. "I have to keep Shiemi safe." I sounded serious.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine.. Well, goodnight." Yukio changed into his pajamas and went to bed. I did the same, but I just laid there.

I thought to the time when Shiemi tackled me, then she kissed me.

Then I remember; I ran, without saying a word to her. '_What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ My thoughts yelled inside my head.

I'm so stupid..

**Shiemi's POV; **

I laid there, looking straight up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened today.

I can't believe I kissed Rin.

I don't blame him for leaving after that, it seemed like he had to be somewhere important. '_I hope to see him tomorrow.. then, maybe I'll tell him how I feel !_' I was confident.

XxXxX

**Morning; **

I was walking down the park, trying to find Rin.

I know I told him that next time, we should do the assignment at the park. I didn't see him.

Typical Rin, always late.

"Shieeemi~" I heard someone call my name, I turned around and I saw Rin.

My heart started to pound and my cheeks are heating up.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ I thought to myself.

"Shiemi, before we start, can I asked you something?"

"Uhh.. S-sure." I replied.

"It's about yesterday.. I'm really sorry about that! I mean.. I wanted to tell you something for a while." Rin said.

"Me, too. I'll go first, I rea-"

Some explosion cut me off. It was close enough to push Rin and I back. I flew into a near-by tree, Rin flew somewhere, I don't really know where.

I looked up at the explosion to see a huge demon. But, it looked human? What the hell is going on?

* * *

There ya go . (:

Likey? Review, please? c;

~Lizzie


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is :D

This is the time who that strange demon is.. (:

* * *

I looked up at the explosion to see a huge demon. But, it looked human? What the hell is going on?

All of a sudden, I felt fear come over me. I didn't understand, but I couldn't move.

The demon had a horrible laugh. "Haha.. Hello there. My name is Hone-onna. I'm here to destroy you." She had a devilish smile. It was even more creeper because she is only skeleton. "Oh, no." She looked at me. "Is the little girl scared?" She started to float towards. I still couldn't move.

She giggled. "Don't worry, sweetie, you won't feel a thing." She licked my face. '_What the hell?! She's crazy!.. Rin, Help!_' My thoughts shouted in my head. I knew he won't hear, but.. I'm scared.

"Get away from.. her!" I heard a familiar voice shouting. 'Rin' I saw him fly out the bushes and pushed Hone-onna away from me.

I climbed out of the tree as fast as a could to see Rin and Hone-onna.

**Rin's POV; **

I knew something was not right. I knew Shiemi was in trouble.

That skeleton thing flew far from Shiemi, as far as she was away from Shiemi.

"My my my. Did you know it's rude to push a lady? Even when you don't know her name?" The strange thing said. "Oh, sorry. Forgive my rudeness." I was being sarcastic. She chuckled. "Smartass. But, I will tell you my name. My name is Hone-onna, a skeleton lady."

"Obviously." I told her. "You know what kid, you're getting on my nerves." She growled. "Wait.. I know who you are. Your Satan's son." That took me by surprise. How did she know? "I'll handle you later. Right now, I have orders to destroy that girl." She smirked.

"You have to get through me first." Her smile faded. "Tch. Then I guess I'll have to kill you first."

She charged straight at me. She was fast, but not fast enough. I took out Kurikara out of its sleeve. My blue flames came out of my body.

I took a swing at her, but she vanished. "What the- " I felt a strong kick from behind, straight on my back. I flew a good couple of feet from the kicker. '_God that hurt.._' I thought to myself.

"Hm, this seems easier than I thought it would be." Hone-onna said. She turned around to face Shiemi. "Your turn."

One step she took, I got straight back up, but I didn't think she noticed. I took this as an advantage.

I jumped so I could be above her. As soon as I was above her, I was ready. "Go!" I yelled as I sliced through her with my sword.

I was breathing heavy, but that didn't stop me. I ran to Shiemi to see if she was okay. "Shiemi! Are you.. okay?" I asked her. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. What about you? You got hit pretty bad." She had a worry look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine now." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

**Shiemi's POV;**

I'm glad to see that warm smile of his. To know that he's okay.

I saw something move. I looked from behind Rin, the bones we're moving. 'What?' I thought. Hone-onna was not finished yet. She's back to her form. Rin didn't seem to notice.

"Bone Crusher!" I heard her say. As Hone-onna was ready to attack Rin, I called out to my familiar. "Ni-chan! Please, help!" Ni-chan got big real fast. It made a vine barrier to protect Rin and I. "Thank goodness." I said.

"Stupid little girl! Why are you protecting Satans son? You know, once he goes berserk, he'll destroy everything he lays his eye on. Even you." She said. I saw sadness in Rin's eyes. I looked down, "Your wrong.." I said it loud enough for Rin and Hone-onna to hear.

"Rin is the most nice, most sweet person I know and I know that if he does go berserk or his flames go out of control, I'll be here to help him." I told her. There was a long pause. "Why?" She asked.

"Because.. because I .. i.." I start to say. "I LIKE RIN OKUMURA!" I yelled to the world.

I looked at Rin, he looked surprised. I just gave him a smile. '_I can't believe I yelled it out.._' "Go get her Rin." He nodded and went off to fight Hone-onna once more.

I ran to a near-by tree and hid myself behind it. I didn't want to see the fight because I was so nervous.

**Rin's POV; **

I'm happy, I'm actually happy. But, I can't skip around and pick daisies. I have to kill Hone-onna, protect Shiemi.

I felt my flames grow stronger. Then I saw my flames circling the sword. '_Huh?_' Then I heard Kurikara talk, well, in my head. '**Just one swing and you'll destroy her. Do it, now!**' "o-okay.." I said to myself. Once I looked up, I saw Hone-onna charging towards me. I raised my sword, before I knew it, Hone-onna did not touch me, but I cut her straight in half. She then drifted into air.

"Whoa.. That was crazy." I said. Then I remembered, '_Shiemi_'. I went to where she ran. I called her names a couple of times, no answer. Then, I saw her walk out from behind a tree. '_Thank god she's okay._' I thought to myself. I walked up to her.

"Shiemi, are you-" I noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. My voice soften.

"I'm just.. just really happy that I finally told you what my feelings are." She hiccupped. I stared at her for a while. "Then why are you crying, idiot?" I rubbed my thumb across her cheek to wipe away the fallen tears. "There tears of happiness." She looked up at me and smiled.

This time I was thinking, thinking that I should kiss her. I cupped her face and brought it closer to mine.

"I like you, too, Shiemi." I pressed my lips against hers, longing for a passionate kiss. She kissed back.

As soon we broke the kiss, we looked eachother in the eyes. We both smiled like a bunch of idiots, laughing. We are happy.I never ever want to leave her side.

* * *

FINISH LINE!

Okay so, I want to say is; I won't be updating as fast because I start school Wednesday & I will be suuuuuuper busy. So, be patient & forgive me? c:

~Lizzie


	6. Chapter 6

thank you for the favorites, follows and the nice reviews. I really glad c;

Well, here is chapter 6!

Enjoy..

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO****EXORCIST.**

* * *

As soon we broke the kiss, we looked eachother in the eyes. We both smiled like a bunch of idiots, laughing. We are happy. I never ever want to leave her side.

**XxXx**

**Next morning;**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I had an amazing dream about Shiemi and me. My dream was about us going to the amusement park. We went on the spinning tea pots, went into the maze, went into a jumper and we went on the Farris Wheel.

I never have been so happy in my life. But, I felt like I forgot to do something.. something important.

'_What is it that I forgot?.. Oh no!' _I remembered, I quickly hurried to get dressed, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast, then went to the place I was supposed to meet up with Shiemi to continue our assignment.

**Shiemi's POV;**

I waited near the fountain that was in the middle of Cram School. I remember this place. I remembered what exactly happened at this exact place.

_Flashback!_

_"She's.. She's not my friend."_

Those are the exact words Rin said to Bon and the others when they were teasing us about being boyfriend and girlfriend. It hurt.

I wonder why he would say such a thing. But, now it doesn't really matter. I mean, he likes me, right? But, he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend.. I sighed. "Whatever, I guess.. Maybe he is just not ready to be in a relationship yet.." I told myself. "Oh, well."

"Shiemi!" I heard someone scream my name. I turned around to see Rin running towards me, he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Shiemi, I have to ask you a very important, I would have asked you yesterday but.. I kinda forgot. I was so happy." Rin told me. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Yes, what is it Rin?" I asked, waiting for an answer.

"W-well, Shiemi.. " His cheeks were bright red. "W-would you like to.. b-be-"

The fountain started to shake, then water came shooting out from it.

"What the hell? " Rin said. He stood in front of me, "Stay behind me." I nodded my head. '_I didn't get to hear his question..'_ I thought to myself.

"Found you." The strange looking demon. The water shooting from the fountain stopped, so we could see who was speaking. "Who are you?" Rin asked sternly. "That's none of your business. I'm only here for the girl, so step aside so you won't get hurt." The dragon spoke. "Godddammit, who are you? And what do you want with Shiemi?" Rin started to yell. I'm alittle shocked, but I wasn't scared.

"Fine fine, if you insist. My name is Mizuchi. I'm a water dragon. And lord Takara wants her. So, hand her over and no one gets hurt." Mizuchi said.

"Never in a million years." Rin growled. _'T-Takara? You mean.. the kid with the puppet? What does he want from me?'_ I thought to myself. Why me? "Rin, what is he talking about?"

He sighed. "Takara would put you and everyone in danger unless I open the gates to hell. He says I'm the only one to do it. He says if I don't obey him, he'll kill you in front of me. I wouldn't bare to see that." Rin closed his eyes shut, trying not to imagine it.

"Wha-" Mizuchi cut me off. "Enough chit-chat. You're going down Satans son!" A huge wave appeared over Mizuch. It seemed like he commanded it to drown us to death? No.

Once the wave came over us, we were swept from it. Rin kept a hold of me.

I couldn't remember much of what happened, but I remember I stayed under too long and blacked out.

When I woke up, I was tied up to a post with seaweed. "Ew." I said.

"So, your awake? Finally. Lord Takara will be here soon." I heard a voice, I looked up to see Mizuchi, eating a cucumber. There were cucumbers everywhere.

"What.." I whispered. "Wait, where's Rin?" I looked around. "What did you do with Rin?" My voice was loud. "Oh, your boyfriend? He's over there. Don't worry, I won't touch him. I have no business with him, just you." Mizuchi said. I looked over to where he was pointing and saw Rin, still unconscious.

I gasped. "Rin!" I yelled his name. No movement

**Rin's POV;**

Am I dreaming? Or am I dead? No, I couldn't be.

I heard a sweet voice calling my name. It sounded like she was yelling my name..

"Rin!" I heard her say again. "Oh shut up!" There was another voice. It sounded like he hit her.

That's when I started to open my eyes. I saw Shiemi on a post, tied up by seaweed and Mizuchi looking pretty annoyed..

Now I remember what happened. I tried to get up to save Shiemi, but my body felt like it was tied up.

"What?" I looked down to see that I was too tied up in seaweed. '_Shit..' _I thought.

"Look who's awake. I told you not to get in my way. Now, Lord Takara will deal with you." Mizuchi told me. I looked up and glared at him.

"Now now, you don't want to get on my bad side. Remember; you're the one that's tied up." He laughed.

'_Damn it..'_ How could I let this happen? Shiemi is going to get hurt because of me.

I closed my eyes shut to hold back the tears. The thought of losing Shiemi was horrible, a nightmare.

I don't know what to do. Then I remembered, '_Kurikara.'_ I looked behind me, but it- he was gone. I looked around to see it lying next to Mizuchi. '_Maybe it'll come if I tell it to?' _I questioned.

'_Come, Kurikara.. come to me.' _ I kept calling to it, I think he slightly moved. I grinned. That's when I heard a door open and shut.

"L-lord Takara! Hello." He bowed. "I've caught the girl you wanted."

"Good job, Mizuchi. You can leave. Your reward is outside with the guards." Takara's puppet said.

"Yes, sir.." Mizuchi said and left.

"Hello again, Shiemi and Rin." The puppet said, but Takara had a devilish grin. He walked towards Shiemi. "My my, what a pretty face you have here." Takara slid his finger on her cheek, down her neck. Before I knew, a scream came out of Shiemi's mouth.

I looked closely to see that Takara scratched her on her neck pretty good. I didn't know what was happening, but it seemed like my body was heating up. '_Oh no.. please, no._' I pleaded that I don't go out of control.

Next thing I knew, everything went black.

* * *

& there you have it :D

**Side note:** I will try to update every weekend. If not then I'm lazy ^-^ (blame high school xD)

~Lizzie


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry I took so long to post up chapter 7! Forgive me? :c

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST! **

* * *

Next thing I knew, everything went black.

I don't remember a thing. But, when I got my conscious back, Shiemi was holding me in her arms, she sounded like she was crying.

"Rin.. please, come back.." She forced out. I opened my eyes and looked up at Shiemi. She was crying. I was so confused. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see blood. '_What?_' I thought.

"Shiemi, w-what happened?" I asked her.

Her eyes widen. "R-Rin?! Your awake!" She smiled, but tears still falling from her puffy, red eyes. She held me tighter. "I.. I thought I lost you."

I wrapped my arms around her, "You know, you can't lose me that easily." I had a cocky smile; she let out a small laugh.

"I thought I really lost you. You were out of control.. I.. stopped you.. but, it was still scary! I though.. i.." She looked down at her knees.

"Shiemi, I'm okay. You didn't lose me." I reassured her.

She lifted her head and looked at me, "Yeah, I'm happy." She gave me a warm smile.

**Shiemi's POV;**

I'm happy that he's back to normal. It was scary.. but, not scary enough for me to stay away.

I wasn't going to lose him.

_Flashback_

_I felt pain on my face. Did he just cut me? Rin.. Please, help. I'm scared. _

_The next thing I knew, Takara was thrown up against the wall. "R-Rin?" He was standing right in front of me. I looked closely at him. His eyes aren't the same.. like they always are. He changed, he's.. out of control._

_Rin looked at me, looked at Takara and then started to go after Takara. Rin was going to throw a hard punch on Takara, but he dodged it in time. Rin's punch was tough that it lefts a hole in the wall and the floor. _

_I knew I had to do something. I asked Ni-chan to cut the ropes that was holding me against the pole. _

_Thanks to Ni, I was free. _

_Rin and Takara were still going at it. It was getting intense. But, something did not seem right. Rin seemed to be changing._

_"Rin?" I called out to him but, no response. This can't be.. I can't lose him. I have to do something! _

_I tried to get closer to RIn, but his blue flames were so intense that I couldn't reach him. Ni-chan tried to pull me back but, I didn't listen. I had to save Rin._

_"That's it, transform already!" Takara screamed out. Was he trying to awaken something inside Rin? _

_It seemed like Takara didn't notice I was free from the post. This is my chance. _

_I instantly ran as fast as I can towards RIn. I was able to reach him. My first instinct was to wrap my arms around Rin. _

_"What? What the hell are you doing, girl!?" Takara said. "Trying to save the love of my life!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _

_I believe that did the trick. His flames were calming down. "Oh no you don't.." Takara tried to move towards us, but Rin noticed so his flames gotten bigger to keep him away. I was surprised because I didn't feel it. _

_"Damn it.." Takara huffed. "Next time." He then disappeared.. I looked at Rin, tears forming in my eyes. "Rin.. please, come back.."_

_Flashback over; _

I had to help Rin to his dorm. He took up a lot of energy. On the walk there, it was very quiet. We both had nothing to say, but my mind flooded with everything I wanted to say. But, it may come out all at once. I don't want to look like an idiot in front of my boyfriend.. or I should say friend. He still hasn't asked me to be his.

That one question kept running through my head. I would forget about it, but it comes back.

'_I'll ask him when we get to his dorm.'_ I thought. "Uh.. Shiemi?" I heard Rins voice. I looked at him, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. Because of you, I.. I almost lost it." Rin's eyes has a sad expression. "So, thank you." He said once more.

"Don't worry about it. That's what's friends are for, right?" I responded. By the time I said that, we arrived at his dorm. "Oh- about that..-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I heard the question I was dying to hear.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Shiemi?" My eyes fluttered open, my cheeks heating up. "Whaa.." I managed to say but, he cut me off.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you the day I kissed you.. I was going to when we met at the park, but.. "

I walked up to him, stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He kissed back.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, Rin." I gave him a warm smile.

His smile grew and his face lit up. That's what I want to see.. for as long as possible.

**Rin's POV; **

I wrapped my arms around Shiemi and started jumping with joy. "Yay~" I said. We both laughed by how I was acting. Her laugh was so cute.

I was the happiest man alive.

**Next morning; **

In the morning, I went to the store. I went to grab some food for a small picnic with Shiemi. We decided we could do at the park in the woods.

'_Should I make this?'_ The question kept running through my head as I picked up items.

I turned the corner to see a very strange stranger. He looked like trouble but, who am I to judge? So, I just ignored him.

_Few hours past.._

I set up the blanket, the basket in the middle of the forest. It looked perfect.

'_I really hope she likes it.'_ I thought to myself.

"W-wow, Rin. This looks amazing!" I heard a voice behind. I turned around, expecting Shiemi, but it was just Izumo.

"What do you want, eyebrows?" I told her, teasingly. "How rude.. I just was heading towards the mountain to meet up with.. a .. a person.." Izumo's cheeks turned pink. That was a first. ".. and were going to walk that mountain.. only professional reasons!" She raised her voice. This would be the best time to piss her off.

"Oh, and could this person be Shima? Are you going on a daaaaaate~ with him?" I had a devilish smile.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?! You.. I'M OUT OF HERE!" And she stormed off, heading towards the mountain.

'_Wait.. so, I'm right?'_ I never knew Izumo dated.. Well, I wish them both luck, mostly to Shima..

"Uh.. Rin?" I heard another voice behind me. I turned around to see Shiemi, in a polka-dotted dress. The dress was just above her knees.

'_Wow.._.' I thought to myself. "Your beautiful." I said out loud, I didn't realize until her face turned red.

"W-wait.. I'm sorry, S-Shiemi." I panicked. Shiemi walked up towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you." She gave me a warm smile. "Ah.. yeah.. So.. the picnic? " I pointed towards the neatly set up blanket. She nodded.

We spent our whole evening just eating, laughing and talking. It felt good.

Shiemi was still laughing at a joke I told her. "Wow, Rin. I never knew you were this funny." She laid back.

I mimicked her, "Yeah, I guess. " I snickered. Shiemi turned and looked at me, we both were staring into eachothers eye. We both got closer.. and closer..

_BAM! _

We heard someone being thrown through trees. We turned to see what it was. It was Shima, then we heard a scream. It was Izumo.

* * *

I'll keep you all wondering what's going to happen next.. muahaha c:

Till next chaapter~

~Lizzie


	8. Chapter 8

Here is Chapter 8 :D

You will now figure out who that creature is.. & what happens to everyone c:

Enjoy ~

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST**

* * *

We heard someone being thrown through trees. We turned to see what it was. It was Shima, then we heard a scream. It was Izumo.

I ran to where the scream came from, Shiemi went to Shima to see if he's okay. The thought of doing that, scared me, but I had no choice. I have to save my friend.

Once I got there, I saw this tengu on top of Izumo, with his paw on her throat, choking her.

"Get off of her!" I yelled at the top of lungs, charging towards him. "N-no.. Rin.. don't-" Izumo managed to say but, couldn't finish cause the tengu put more pressure on her. "Shut up, human." Said the strange creature.

I jumped to get a hit on him, but he swatted me like a fly. I rammed into I don't know how many trees.

When I looked up, Shima and Shiemi arrived. Shima was doing what all monks would do if they see a demon. But, the demon just hit him with his paw. "No one can stop the great Daitengu." He looked at Shiemi. "Found you." He instantly grabbed Shiemi and ran off with her.

I got up and ran towards them, but he was too fast. "No! SHIEEEMI!" I yelled her name, but no response. "Damn it!" I hit a near-by tree with my anger. How could I let this happen?

Shima walked over to where I was and set a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get her back, man. That's a promise. But, right now, we need to tell the others, because I know that demon won't give is an easy fight."

I just nodded my head. I couldn't talk, I didn't want to talk. Izumo, Shima and I hurried to find the others. We all told them to meet them at the kitchen in the boys' dorm.

As soon as everyone got there, they immediately notice something was not right. Shima explained what happened.

"Shiemi was captured by this tengu demon called Daitengu. He's is not an easy opponent. So, we need to be extra careful of what we do, cause it may be our last."

Everyone was confident and agreed. As in for me, I couldn't get Shiemi out of my head. _'I have to save her.'_ I thought. '_But, I'm going to need some help from my friends.'_

"Now, everyone. This is what we are going to do." Izumo started to say. The whole few hours, we were planning on what we are going to do.

**Shiemi's POV;**

I was taken to an underground carven. I looked around to see if there was anyone here. There was no one, but a lot of water. Of course, I didn't worry about the water. My first priority was to free myself.

"Ni-chan.." I whispered my familiar's name. No response. "Ni-chan?"

"Looking for this little green glob?" A female voice talked. I looked around to see where it came from.

I then see a mermaid pop out of the water. "Here." She threw Ni-chan at me. "He's only unconscious, not dead." She had this sweet voice. "By the way, my name is Ningyo. Yours?" She said.

I just stayed quiet. Instead I asked, "Where am I?"

"A little stubborn, aren't we?" Ningyo sighed. "Well, I understand. You're in an underground cavern. For the time being, you'll be staying here till Lord Takara gets here." For some odd reason, she didn't seem too happy about it.

But, of course, I don't trust that face. If she works for Takara, then she can't be trusted.

I sighed. I couldn't help but trust that face. Did she put a spell on me?

"What did you do to me?" I asked. "What are you talking about? I have done nothing to you." Ningyo responded.

"Because, your face. You look so sad. I don't know whether to believe it or not. Did you put some kind of spell on me?" I'm now getting a little irritated.

"Listen, I have no intention of hurting you. I mean, look at me. I'm a mermaid. I'm supposed to be peaceful. But, I got stuck with bratty, little "Lord" Takara." She rolled her eyes. The response made me giggle.

"There you go, lighting up a bit." She said. I was still smiling. "Look, I would let you go, but if I did, I'd be tuna. "

"What if I protect you?" I said with a straight face. I knew it was a lie. But, it had to be done.

"What? T-That'd be impossible. Takara has a full army of high leveled demons. You'll be no match." Ningyo said with a very worried face.

"So, I have 2 half-demon friends who are Satan's son, 3 monks, and a friend who calls out familiars, like me."

"I-I'm sorry. But, I can't put you or your friends in danger. It's too much for someone who isn't impor-" "You are important." It caught her by surprise that I said that when I didn't know her.

Honest truth, I wanted to say it. I wanted her to let her know that she IS important. "Y-You really think so?" I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

"Oh, thank goodness." She rubbed her eyes to wipe away the happy tears. Then we heard footsteps coming towards us. "It's Takara." Ningyo said. "And it seems like he's not too happy."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there when I have the chance, when you do, you run." Ningyo whispered to me. "You're coming with." I responded. She didn't say a word.

**Rin's POV; **

"Okay, Rin and Yukio, you go the way the footsteps are going. Bon and Konekomaru will stay here and guard. Shima and I will go the opposite way Rin and Yukio are going, just in case they somehow tricked us." Izumo said with confidence.

"She wants to go with Shima only so she can be alooone~ with him." I said. Izumo's face turned red, "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-shut up!" and she stormed off. "She is such a handful.." Shima said and went after her. It was fun teasing her.

As Yukio and I started on our search, it took hours just to find out where the footsteps were going.

The footsteps ended and we saw Daitengu resting in front of some opening. "Come." Yukio dragged me to hide in a bush.

"What the he-" I was interrupted. "Shh, look." Yukio pointed. I looked and I saw Shiemi and Takara. Takara had Shiemi. He threw her on the ground like she was a rag doll.

My anger builds. Yukio put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm, brother." I nodded my head. "I'll try." I responded.

Next thing I knew, Takara changed into a _monster._

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I will continue it. (:

NOTICE:_I will be taking requests, like you pick a couple & I'll make a short story about them. (: After a week, I'll be deleting them. So, message me if you like? 3_

~Lizzie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is up!

Let's see what happens..

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST**

* * *

Next thing I knew, Takara changed into a _monster._

It wasn't you every day-lookin' monster. This was horrible, disgusting. He grew twice his original size; his teeth go over his bottom lip and his top. Drool was coming out of his mouth, he has a hunch, his feet grew, his hands grew.. let's just say everything grew. I admit, he looked scary.

But, that wasn't going to stop me from saving Shiemi. My thoughts were snapped when I heard her screamed. Takara grabbed her and picked her up. I heard something snap from her, he had a pretty good grip. That pissed me off even more. At this point, I don't care if I blew Yukio and I cover.

"Shut up, already. You're so annoying." Takara said. His voice changed, too. It was more deep and demotic.

"Yukio, let me go, now." I whispered to Yukio. "No, not yet." He replied.

'_Damn'_ I thought to myself as I turned back to look at Shiemi and Takara.

Takara's grip was getting tighter and tighter every time she would scream in pain. Shocking, she didn't this time.

That scared me, but from what I can see, it seemed like he already crushed her like a toothpick. I couldn't take it anymore.

I jumped up from where I was and landed in front of Takara.

"Let her go!" I yelled. Shiemi turned to face me. '_Oh thank god.. she's still okay_..' It seemed like she was taking the pain.

"R-Rin.." She said my name. There was a puddle of blood under her. The blood was going down her legs. From what I can see, she was cut, or worse, dying. She fainted from the loss of blood.

I growled at Takara. "Dammit, Takara! Let her go already, or else."

He laughed. "Or else what? You can't do anything to me, matter of fact, you can't touch me!" He laughed even louder.

"By the way, I'm not Takara. My name is Baku. Remember it." His name doesn't matter. I was more worried that Shiemi may not make it.

Shiemi was unconscious. What's worse, I was starting to lose control.

_'Dammit, Rin. Stay focused. This is what he wants.'_ I kept calm for the time being. I looked at poor Shiemi, being crushed by that monster. I have to do something.

I closed my eyes, hoping for a miracle to happen. I know it was stupid, praying for one but, I'm all out of ideas.

I heard something come towards us. I look at the direction. _'Fireballs?'_ From what?

It hit Baku. It seemed like he isn't a big fan of fire. Once he was hit with the fireballs, he let go of Shiemi, leaving her to fall for her death.

My first was to catch Shiemi and take her to Yukio. Where she will be safe.

I ran as fast as I can. Luckly, I caught Shiemi.

I jumped away from the screaming monster. I looked at the direction to see pink, purple, yellow, and no hair.

It was Shima, Kamiki, Ryūji, and Konekomaru. "Alittle late, don't you think?" I yell to them.

"Shut up, Rin. At least we came." Ryūji said. Everyone just laughed at us. _'Thank god.'_ I thought to myself. _'Now we can get down to business.'_ I set Shiemi down next to Yukio. I felt Shiemi grab a hold of my sleeve.

"R-Rin.." She started to cough. "Be c-careful.. a-and come back to.. me.. in one piece."

"Don't worry, Shiemi. I will." I reassured her. She gave me a smile before I went on to the battle field.

"Get ready everyone." I told everyone. "We were born ready." Kamiki said.

At that same moment, there were demons flying out of Baku's body. There were small demons, harmless, but they are annoying!

We took turns to attack Baku. Sometimes we wound to a tag team attack.

Person after person, we would get knocked down. Suprisingly, there was a big tide coming towards us.

I thought it was going to hit us, but no. It hit Baku instead. The mermaid women was standing next to us.

"What the-" "Get him while he's down. I'll help." She told us. We listened.

While Baku was down, we would use all of our power to keep him down. Of course it worked, but not a lot.

Baku was unconscious. "Now, it's my turn." I said. I used the move I used on Hone-onne.

I swing my sword in Baku's direction. Blue flames came out.

It was powerful. I know because I could feel it. I could feel the energy come inside of me from Kurikara.

When I looked, Baku was in ashes. It's over.

"We.. we did it." I managed to say. The demons that Baku summoned disappeared. Especially the mermaid.

I turned to her as her body was turning to ash. "Thank you." I said.

"Tell Shiemi thank you. Because of her, I was able to make peace." She smiled as she faded away.

"I will." I whispered in the sky.

"Rin!" I heard Yukio's voice and I turned to him. He had this worry look in his eyes.

I ran to him. "What's wrong?"

He told me, "Shiemi may not make it. Her ribs are severely damaged and she lost a lot of blood."

I felt my eyes sting from the forming tears. "No.."

"But, there is one thing I can do that may help. But, I cannot do it here." Yukio added. This caught my attention.

"Do you think we can get to the hospital from here fast?"

"Yes, we can." I said, but then I remembered my friends. I looked at them and they had a smile on their face.

"Don't worry about us, just get Shiemi to the hospital." Konekomaru said.

I nodded my head, grabbed Shiemi and ran as fast as I can with Yukio behind me.

_'Thank you .. everyone.'_

**Shiemi's POV; **

I woke up in the hospital bed with no memory of how I got here or what happened. I looked around. When I turned to my right, I saw Rin, passed out, holding my hand. He has a very tight grip on it, so I didn't move. I didn't want to wake him.

I tried to remember what happened.

I remembered was that Baku crushed me.. and Rin was there..

I tried to sit up, but there was a sharp pain on my ribs. I made a loud, painful groan. This woke up Rin.

"S-Shiemi? You're awake!" Rin's eyes were sparkling with happiness.

* * *

There you go. (:

Sorry about the fighting scene.. I'm sick & I can't really think.. T.T forgive me..

ANYWAYS! Chapter 10 will me up soon c:

~Lizzie


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is finally up!

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO****EXORCIST. **

* * *

"S-Shiemi? You're awake!" Rin's eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Where am I? H-how did I get here.. Where's Takara?!" Questions that I wanted to ask came out all at once. I stated to freak out. This made the pain in my ribs hurt.

I held my stomach and groaned in pain. Rin stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Shiemi, lay back down. I'll answer your questions but, please, calm down." Rin said in a calm mind.

"O-okay. " I listened to Rin and laid back down. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. I looked over to Rin. "So.. first of all, what happened?"

_Flashback_

_Shiemi wasn't breathing once we got to the hospital. There was blood everywhere. _

_We brought her in the ER room. I was kicked out only because doctors and nurses were the only ones in there. _

_Doctor after doctor, nurse after nurse. Screaming at each other. 3 hours had passed, everything seemed to stop, it was quiet. _

_One of the nurses came out with a sad impression. I stood up where I was, I'm worried now. _

_"Shiemi is.." She managed to say. _

_"Shiemi will be fine, just give her some rest." Yukio came out of the room. The nurse looked at him with a shocked look. _

_I am relieved._

_Flashback over. _

Rin sat back down in the chair that was next to the bed. "Well, you know, you were captured by Takara. After all the transforming, he almost.. well, crushed you. You lost a lot amount of blood and we thought you wouldn't make it. By the time we took you away from Takara, you were unconscious. When we got to the hospital, your breathing was slowed. Yukio was working on you non-stop. After an hour or two, he said you'll be fine but didn't know when you'll wake up. I was so scared, Shiemi. I-I thought I .." Rin brought his head down, tears forming in his eyes. "I never left your side."

I saw one tear roll down his cheek. "Rin.." I grabbed his face, lifted it up so I can see his eyes. They were already red. "You will never lose me." I looked deep into his eyes, he smiled.

He leaned in to leave a kiss on my lips. Oh, how I missed his warmth from his lips. After we broke the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight, not thinking about my injury. "Shiemi! Your ribs-"

"I don't care. Just please let me hold you." I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I felt whole again.

We were interrupted by someone walking through the door. We broke our embrace to see who it is. Yukio.

"Shiemi ! Your awake!" I nodded at him. His face was lit up. "How do you feel?" I told him about my rib cage.

He took down some notes, with a smile on his face. ? I look at him with a confused look.

"Oh, Shiemi. Are you wondering why Yukio is happy?" I looked at Rin and nodded.

"Well, while your unconscious, Yukio and Shura are together now." I looked at Yukio with a smile on my face, while his was bright as a tomato. "Congrats, Yukio."

"That's not all, they shared they're first kiss, too." I giggled. Yukio got mad and started chasing Rin around with his guns.

I laughed at the both of them. I missed this.

**Rin's POV;**

I'm glad Shiemi is awake, but she can't be out of the hospital just yet. Yukio said that he needs to run more test, just to make sure everything is going okay.

Everyone was so happy to hear that Shiemi was well and alive. But, they won't be able to spend more time with her cause once she gets out of the hospital, I will be taking her out somewhere. I'm not saying where because that is surprise.

Yukio comes out of the examination room. "Everything seems to be in perfect shape. All she needs to do is to be careful of what she does. Neither lifting her arms as much, nor can she run for a long time. Just like a pregnant lady. She will be out by tomorrow morning. "I was super happy, but the thought of waking up early, I don't like. But, I will do anything for Shiemi.

You think it gets better from there, right? Well, you're wrong.

That same morning Shiemi was coming out of the hospital, there was screaming from the distant.

"Stay here." I tell Shiemi, but she didn't listen.

"No, Rin. Let me go. I need to exercise anyways." She gave me a smile while she was rubbing her tummy.

I sighed and just let her. "Okay fine. But, tell me when you can't run anymore." She nodded and we headed towards the screaming.

**At the park;**

There was this strange looking demon throwing, thrashing everything that stood in its way. It seemed like it was looking for something.

The demon was hairy, from the waist down. It was 2 times bigger than the trees, maybe even the buildings.

"Hey, fur ball! Quit destroying the city!" I yelled loud enough for it to hear me. It turned to me. It had a very familiar look in its eyes. It can't be.

_'Takara'_ my thoughts yelled his name when I wonder who it was.

Takara looked at me, then at Shiemi. It seemed like he was after Shiemi.

How did I know? He ran towards us with his fists in the air. _'Oh no, Shiemi!'_ my thoughts yelled.

I got there just in time to grab Shiemi and went somewhere to know she will be safe. From behind, I heard a loud _boom_.

I'm guessing he is really pissed since he didn't hold back from that crush. But, I'm not going to let him have my Shiemi, not that easily.

"Hey, Takara. How was that death for ya?" I heard him snicker.

"Hurt like a bitch, that's for sure. You really thought you could defeat me that easily?" His voice was more deep than ever, like it was demonic.

"Rin, please, get out of here and leave me here. I'll be fine. You won't be able to beat him if he's like that." Shiemi said while tugging at my sleeve.

"No, Shiemi. I'm not leaving you here. I don't know why you would even say that!" My back was still turned her way. "I'm here for you, so don't worry. I'll protect you till I can't fight." I looked back at her and smiled.

Tears in her eyes, she smiled back, she's happy.

"Enough of this lovey dovey crap. Let's get this started!" Takara yelled at us, hoping it would make up go quicker.

"Shut up, already. You're annoying." I took out Kurikara from its sleeve. Takara was in a fighting stance, I held my sword up. _'Die.'_

This may be the final battle. Then all this crap would stop happening. All I have to do is defeat Takara and everything will be back to normal, right..?

* * *

~Lizzie


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is up! I hope you like it. (:

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO****EXORCIST.**

* * *

This may be the final battle. Then all this crap would stop happening. All I have to do is defeat Takara and everything will be back to normal, right..?

Well, you're wrong. After that big explosion from my sword, I thought Takara would turn to ask. Instead, he absorbed the power.

"That tickled." Takara laughed and rubbed his stomach.

A light came from the spot where I hit him. Then the same power that came from my sword came flying at us. But, it was twice the power.

I grabbed Shiemi and jumped away from the attack. '_What the hell was that all about?' _I thought to myself as I landed in a tree. I set Shiemi down and looked back at Takara. He was slowly walking towards us. I started to look closely at him. He walks slow because of his weight, that's one thing I have an advantage of.

I'm fast. I looked even closer at him. There were weird markings on his back. I thought that would be the only thing that could defeat him.

"I can see that you saw the markings on my back, huh? Well, just so you know, nothing can defeat me."

'_Yes, but everyone has a weakness.'_ I looked closer. I noticed that he protected his arms from that explosion. Instead he used his stomach. So, maybe that his weak points is his arms.

"Shiemi, stay here and don't move." I jumped away from the tree and towards Takara. "Rin!" I heard Shiemi call my name, but I just ignored it.

As soon I was above Takara, I quickly dove into his arms. On his left arm, he had nothing but scars. On his right arm, he had weird markings. I took Kurikara from its sleeve and tried to his right arm.

Takara used his left to hit me, hard. I flew into a couple of trees. '_Shit, that hurt.'_ Takara was moving slowly towards me. "Haha, how did that feel? Hurt? Well, from here on out," he held his hand up and pointed it towards me, "it WILL me hell." A powerful beam came out of his hand and came flying towards me, fast.

**Shiemi's POV; **

From what I could see, I saw a beam hit Rin. When the light disappeared, there was nothing left.

..

"RIIIN!" I yelled his name at the top of my lungs. No answer.

Tears started to run down my cheeks, they didn't have time to form. I felt empty. I didn't care what was around me, I just stared straight, the spot where Rin was. Of course, I was aware that Takara was there. But, I didn't care. I could die right here, right now, so I could be with Rin.

But, that wasn't Takara's plan. He was far so it took him awhile to get me. For the same time, I just thought, '_I have to get out of here._'

I look around to find a way to get out of the tree. Then, I saw a couple of branches under me. I started to climb down.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Takara raise his hand once more and a beam came out, coming towards me.

"Ahh, oh no!" I panicked and let go of the branch. I fell not too far down.

I fell into a bush; I look up to see the beam flying above me. "Y-yikes.."

I quickly climbed out of the bush and ran into the forest. I heard loud stomps behind me. I ran faster.

I couldn't take it, I tripped over a root and fell down a steep hill. I got a couple of scratches on me.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. There was a sharp pain in my leg. I look down and I knew that a sprained my ankle. I heard Takara coming closer. I couldn't move.

"Rin, please, HELP!" I yelled, but I knew he wouldn't hear me.

Takara grabbed me and brought me to his face.

"Hello, Shiemi. How was that fall?" Takara laughed. "That doesn't matter. I'm going to eat you, so you won't have to feel the pain of loneliness." He was right. I stayed quiet.

"So, I'm right. Why do you care so much about that kid? All he is, is a demon kid." I looked down.

"One day he won't be the same Rin." He got closer to my face. "One day he will come after you, fangs out, fire blazing. He will rip you into shreds. And he won't feel bad."

Tears rushed down my face. Then he asked me a question that I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Why do you love him?"

I looked at him and answered, "Because even the imperfect people can be loved." I smiled at him.

"What?" Then I heard someone come towards us, running, fast. I turned around and I saw him.

'_Rin.. you came back.'_ I smiled, with happiness.

"What? No. That can't be." Takara yelled in frustration.

"Well, believe it." Rin said.

* * *

Sorry it's short..

~Lizzie


	12. Chapter 12

Hello :D

**I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST**

* * *

"Well, believe it." Rin said.

Rin jumped as high as Takara and kicked him in the face. Takara's grip around me loosens and I started to fall.

Luckily, Rin caught me in time and set me far away from Takara.

"Y-You came back. I thought you were-"

"Dead? Yeah, no. All what happened was that I flew farther away from you. It didn't turn me to ash. I guess Kurikara didn't want me to die."

I had no words to say, instead, my actions spoke for me. I grabbed Rin's face and kissed his lips softly. When we broke the kiss, I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Please, come back in one piece."

"I promise." Then, Rin stood up and step into the battle field.

**Rin's POV; **

I entered the battle field. I was ready. I have to save everyone, even Shiemi.

"I thought you died." Takara said with anger in his voice.

"Nope, I just have really good timing. Now, get ready Takara."

I gripped the sword in my hand and jump as high as I can. I raised my sword and that's when everything flashed.

I was lying on the hard cold floor, staring up at the blue sky. '_Did i.. do it?'_ I was exhausted. Then, I heard voices calling my name, heads popping out of nowhere, in the way of the blue sky.

"Rin.. Rin! You did it!" Shiemi said with tears in her eyes. She has alittle bit of scratches on her face. "S-shiemi?" I managed to say. I look to the side of me to see Eyebrows and Shima. My eyes roamed around to see everyone looking down on me, tears in their eyes, happy. It seems like they were fighting, too, alongside of me.

"You did it, brother. Now it's time for you rest. Will you close your eyes, please?" I can't. I wish I can, but I can't. I needed to see for myself that I won. I sit up to see Takara, sliced all over his body.

I sighed in relief that it was all over. I fell back, and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I woke up in a bright room. I looked around. It seems like in in a hospital room. I feel something warm on my hand. I looked to see what it was, it was Shiemi.

She was fast asleep, her breathing was slow. I smiled, I took my free hand ran it through her hair. She shifted a little bit, and then she said my name.

This took me by surprise because I never thought she would dream about me. I'm happy now.

I heard the door being open, I looked up to see Yukio, then Shima, then Eyebrows, and everyone else that I knew.

"Hey!" They all said in a very loud voice. ".. hey guys. Um.. keep it down please, Shiemi is resting." I told them while pointing at Sheimi.

I heard more than five "Oh's" "Big brother, how are you? Any pain of some sort?" Yukio asked.

"No, not really.. How long have I been out?"

"Since the fight between you and Takara, only a day." Bon said, "You would wake up every now and then to eat or drink."

'_I don't.. I don't remember any of that.' _I thought at first till Yukio told me that I wouldn't remember cause it was only a short time.

I felt Shiemi move; I look down to see her eyes slowly opening up. "R-Rin..?"

She sat up and looked at me. I couldn't help but smile and hug her, "I missed your hugs.." I whispered to her. I felt her arms wrap around me softly.

"I-I'm so happy your awake." She dug her face in the croak of my neck, I felt her tears.

I rubbed her back and made a soothing sound to calm her. "Let's go everyone. Let them have their moment." Yukio said while pushing everyone out.

I mouthed 'Thank you' to Yukio. He just nodded and closed the door.

I used the strength I had to pull up Shiemi onto the bed with me.

"R-Rin! What if we-" I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I smiled at her, she smiled back. "So, tell me what happened that I missed."

Shiemi nodded.

She told me about Bon finding someone, which is now his girlfriend. Shima and Kamiki are still the same, but with love. Yukio and Shura are now seeing eachother a lot.

"My brother and Shura? No way." I'm shocked.

Shiemi nodded. Then she said that Konekomaru was studding a lot to become a monk.

"Poor, little guy, hasn't found anybody yet, huh?" Shiemi shook her head no.

"He is interested in a girl right m=now, but he doesn't think she'll like him."

"What? That's impossible! Konekomaru is-"

I was cut off by the scratching on the window. "I'll get it." Shiemi said. She got up and opened the curtains.

A familiar was sitting there scratching at it, telling us to open it. It was Kuro.

Shiemi opened it and he jumped inside. 'Rin, Rin, Rin. Your alive!' Kuro said as he jumped on my lap. "Hello to you, too, Kuro." I pet the top of his head.

Shiemi giggled and walked towards us. "He's been waiting for you to wake up. Every second he would come by to see if you were awake."

'I missed you so much, Rin.' I laughed by the way Kuro was acting. "I missed you, too."

Shiemi looked at the clock. "Time to go Kuro, Rin needs to rest a little more in order to get out of here."

Kuro started to whine. "Fine," Kuro jumped off and headed for the window, "I'll be back." Then he was gone.

"I have to go, too." Shiemi said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, but I didn't let her go. I brought her closer to me, and I kissed her lips. My tongue was waiting for access to go inside to dance with her tongue.

Shiemi let me. I roamed her mouth. This went on for a while. Her tongue did the same, too.

When we broke apart, our breathing was heavy. Shiemi realized what we did and blushed.

"I-i-i-i-i.. u-um.. I have t-to go." She walked to the door, "I love you." And she walked out, leaving me surprised. "I love you, too." I know she wouldn't hear me, I just wanted to say it. I laid back down, and fell asleep.

**Shiemi's POV;**

I pressed my back up against the door. I can't believe we actually did that. I mean, I wanted to do that for a while but, I didn't think we were going to do that now..

I walked down the hall, thinking of what just happened. At the corner of my eye, I saw something running across and into a room.

Once I walked out of the hospital, I saw Kamiki and Paku running towards me.

"Shiemi, would you like to hang out with us? You know, a girls day." Paku said. I nodded in agreement.

"Awesome, let's go! I know exactly where to go." Kamiki said while grabbing our hands and taking us through the city.

Today was a good day. We went shopping for clothes. I got this beautiful white, short dress. Kamiki said to where that the next time I go on a date with Rin.

Then we went out to eat, I know I'm young, but this day, this was the first time I drank saki. It was nasty.

Kamiki fell on her bed and sighed. "This day was awesome. We did so much."

"Yeah, now it's time for us to rest." Paki said, she fell on the bed next to Kamiki.

They both fell asleep.

I stayed up a little bit. Thinking of what I saw in the hallways of the hospital.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I got sick ):

Forgive me?

~Lizzie


End file.
